Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal capable of outputting information for a user in the middle of conversation and a method of controlling therefor.
Discussion of the Related Art
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals. A function of a mobile terminal is diversifying. For instance, the function of the mobile terminal may include data and audio communication, picture and video capturing via a camera, voice recording, playing a music file via a speaker system and outputting an image or a video on a display unit. Some terminals perform a function of an electronic game or a function of a multimedia player. In particular, a latest mobile terminal can receive a multicast signal providing visual contents such as a broadcast, a video and a television program.
As a function of a terminal is diversified, the terminal is implemented in a multimedia player form equipped with complex functions including capturing a picture or a video, playing music or a video file, gaming, receiving a broadcast and the like for example. In addition, a user can perform communication with a different person whenever and wherever the user wants. In particular, the user can send a message to a different person via a text message, an instant message, e-mail, or the like and can check whether or not the different person reads the message. Moreover, the user can receive a reply from the different person in response to the message.
Yet, in order to send a message, since it is necessary to execute a specific application to write down the message, it is inconvenient to check information via a different application in the middle of writing down the message. As an example, when a user intends to check schedule information necessary for writing down a message in the middle of executing a message application, the user should execute a schedule application to check the schedule information after the message application is terminated (ended). If the schedule check is completed, the user should execute the message application again after the schedule application is terminated (ended).